50 Sentences of Cobweb Skellington and Sally
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: 50 Sentences of Cobweb and Sally, containing friendship and humour. Hinted CobwebXSally. Spoilers for the Cobwebs Series.


50 Sentences

I don't own anything but my OC's.

A Cobwebs Series Side Story

**1. Comfort-**

When Cobweb came back, Sally had to tell him that Jack and Maverick were safe, just tired; but she didn't know it was her he was worried about.

**2. Kiss-**

When Sally showed Cobweb her romance novel, he'd taken one glance at the kissing couple on the cover and asked: "Why're they giving each other CPR?"

**3. Soft-**

Cobweb finds out the trio have stolen Sally's arm and, suddenly, he isn't so soft-hearted anymore.

**4. Pain-**

Sally tries to ignore the pain in her chest once she sees that he's no longer Cobweb Skellington; he's Cobweb Boogie.

**5. Potatoes-**

"So, you don't just grow flowers back here?" Cobweb asks, picking up one of the vegetables in the back garden as Sally nods.

**6. Rain-**

Just as Sally and Cobweb return to town after meeting with Alistair, Cobweb puts his trench coat around Sally's shoulders, just as the first drop of rain lands on her hand.

**7. Chocolate-**

"It's from Valentine's Day Town, want some?" Cobweb asks, holding out a box of chocolates; not noticing that they were heart-shaped.

**8. Happiness-**

When Sally first met Cobweb, she was overcome by a new and unfamiliar emotion.

**9. Telephone-**

When Shadow installed the telephone into her shop (after Jack's recommendation) Sally waited for Cobweb's call, just as he promised.

**10. Ears-**

Despite his lack of ears, Cobweb could still hear Sally's sweet voice coming from inside the shop as she sung 'This is Halloween'.

**11. Name-**

"Why're you called Cobweb?" she musters up the courage to say to him one day, then he turns to her and shrugs: "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

**12. Sensual-**

Cobweb thinks it's that talk he had with Maverick and Jack that makes him stare at Sally's legs as she sews her arm back on.

**13. Death-**

Sally watches as Cobweb steps away from the Grim Reaper, wary of the fact that Maverick is cowering behind Jack; remembering when he'd gotten a visit from the hooded skeleton with the scythe.

**14. Sex-**

"When will you tell me where babies come from?" Cobweb asks his guardians as they glance at each other and answer: "When you're older."

**15. Touch-**

Sally says nothing when Cobweb offers her a hug, figuring out that his touch is the best remedy for the flu.

**16. Weakness-**

Cobweb stops trying when Oogie threatens to hurt a tied-up Sally, figuring out that she is his strength and his weakness.

**17. Tears-**

Cobweb is afraid of a few things: losing Jack and Maverick, hurting someone, heights; but most of all, he's afraid of being the cause of her tears.

**18. Speed-**

When Sally had gotten a paper cut, she barely remembered Cobweb swiftly rip the paper up and carry her to Dr. Finkelstein's, screaming: "Quickly, we must get you to the doctor!"

**19. Wind-**

Sally smiles as Cobweb carries her above the town with his wings, finally feeling the wind on her face.

**20. Freedom-**

As Sally danced in the Pumpkin Patch, she knew that, as long as Cobweb was there, she was free.

**21. Life-**

Sally stares up at the thunderstorm, thinking that the electricity was the thing that gave her life.

**22. Jealousy-**

Sally ignores the pangs in her stomach as she watches the girls of Halloween Town congratulate Cobweb on a successful Halloween.

**23. Hands-**

"Look, Sally," Cobweb says and lifts her hand to his, "My hand's bigger then yours!" She giggles at his silliness.

**24. Taste-**

Sally couldn't help but feel excitement as Cobweb got up and asked why he had the taste of bugs in his mouth- finally, he was back.

**25. Devotion-**

Shadow quickly realizes why Sally wouldn't come away from the sewing machine when Cobweb asked her to mend his coat.

**26. Forever-**

Even when Cobweb isn't there, she knows he'll be in her heart forever.

**27. Blood-**

Cobweb panics over the bit of red on his finger, but Sally takes it away and the skeleton realizes it was a piece of felt from his new Sandy Claws costume.

**28. Sickness-**

"I got this from you, you know," Cobweb jokes as he lays in bed; sniffing and coughing as Sally feeds him chicken soup.

**29. Melody-**

"_What's this? What's this?" _He sings and she realizes that was a melody he would never forget.

**30. Star-**

The night she met Cobweb, there was only one star in the sky and now that Cobweb is missing, the star is too.

**31. Home-**

If home is where the heart is, then Sally's home is wherever Cobweb is.

**32. Confusion-**

Sally makes a face at Cobweb's question- had he really mistaken kissing for CPR?

**33. Fear-**

As Sally witnessed Cobweb sneak into Oogie's casino to free her, the fear in her heart melted away.

**34. Lightning/Thunder-**

When Sally accidentally rips her leg, Cobweb believes she's wounded and looks up at the thunderstorm above them- would that make her feel better?

**35. Bonds-**

Sally was glad she had Alistair as a friend, though she wanted Cobweb to be so much more.

**36. Market-**

As Sally watches Cobweb and his father walk into town, she hopes its Shadow's shop they visit next.

**37. Technology-**

"Hello?" Cobweb asks the black and white man, poking the odd force-field in front of him as Maverick sighs, "For the last time, kid, the TV isn't something you talk to."

**38. Gifts-**

Cobweb would bring Sally all sorts of things to show her his friendship- flowers, oddly shaped rocks he'd found, a bird's feather- but he doesn't realize his friendship is the best gift she could ever receive.

**39. Smile-**

Everyone says how similar Jack and Cobweb's smiles are, but Sally says that _Cobweb's _smile is the only one to make her feel better.

**40. Innocence-**

His innocence was lost when it was Sally who was harmed.

**41. Completion-**

"Now," Cobwebs says on Christmas Day, "All I need now is food after bedtime and my life will be complete!" He laughs as he stares at his new TV and Sally's face falls.

**42. Clouds-**

"See? That one's a jack-o-lantern!" Sally points, "What do you think?" "I think they all look like sheep!" He proclaims and she falls into a fit of giggles.

**43. Sky-**

As Cobweb flies towards the Pumpkin Patch, Sally in his arms, she reaches out; almost able to touch the sky.

**44. Heaven-**

Cobweb believes that, one day, when he's king, all he needs is a loving wife and child and he'd almost believe.

**45. Hell-**

As Cobweb watched as Sally, Maverick and Jack fell into the pit of lava, he was sure he was in the fiery pits.

**46. Sun-**

"You know what I've noticed?" Cobweb asks as they watch the sun rise, "Everything in our town is shaped like a pumpkin!"

**47. Moon-**

Cobweb watches the silhouette on top of the Twisted Hill, staring up at the large, yellow sphere in the sky, "Sally?"

**48. Waves-**

Cobweb frowns as water enters his skull- maybe going to the beach wasn't such a clever idea…

**49. Hair-**

"I thought skeletons didn't have hair…?" Sally questions and Cobweb shrugs, "No, but I'm special."

**50. Supernova-**

Sally gasped as Cobweb told her about how he nearly burned to death in Oogie's casino; that's when she truly became afraid of fire.

…

Author's note:

Yay! This took me awhile!

This is to all those CobwebXSally fans (if there are any) out there!


End file.
